Happy Endings From Sad Beginings
by Seer of Light and Fire
Summary: This is the sequal to Don't Know Until the End. This Kagome's thoughts on all thats happened. You also get to see what happened before the one shot.


Happy Endings from Sad Beginnings

One-Shot

By Seer of Light and Fire

* * *

Kagome smiled faintly as she looked outside the window. Beneath her were the gardens. Hundreds of paper lamps were out, lighting the numerous paths. One slender hand rubbed over her swollen stomach, feeling her pup kick. She felt lean, strong arms wrap around her. She leaned back into her mate.

It had been a whole three months since she last saw InuYasha. She had been to busy dealing with court life and being the Lady of the West; her Lord and mate Sesshomaru had been dealing with treaties and spoiling her and their unborn pup. She tilted her head up and received a gentle kiss on the lips.

She thought back to how this all started. The betrayal, the hate and the end of Kikyo and Naraku.

Kikyo had come around again, this time faking injury. Only she had been suspicious of the injuries and the reality behind them. The others had been blind, except her son Shippo. He didn't trust Kikyo because of how often the clay pot had tried to kill her. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku had trust Kikyo because she claimed Naraku had attacked her, but she had gotten the better of him and escaped with some of his jewel shards.

Slowly but surely, Kikyo then began to sow the seeds of suspicion into InuYasha, Sango and Miroku about her. Soon it got to the point were InuYasha would hit her for no reason! He would claim he could smell other men's scents on her; mainly he would claim them to be Koga. Sango and Miroku started to treat her like they would an idiot. Only Shippo had stayed the same.

One day she finally couldn't take it anymore and ran for it with Shippo. InuYasha tried to hunt her down by tracking the scent of her blood since she had taken an injury, but she disguised her scent. When she finally fell unconscious it was close to 8 hours later.

When she regained consciousness she was at the Western Palace. Sesshomaru had found her bleeding body had taken her with him, back to his home. He was curious to why she had been so badly injured.

"Miko, why is it that you are so badly injured? Can't my idiot of a brother even keep track of his mate," he asked scornfully. "I'm not his mate," Kagome answered quietly. His eyes had widened in surprise. He had assumed them to be mates from the very beginning. "Alright, then why were you alone and injured? That makes no sense even for my fool of a brother."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "He believes in the lies of one whom hates him with all her being. She has even fooled those I called friends into thinking that I am worthless. My son is the only one who doesn't believe her, and they won't listen to him because he is a just a child." Sesshomaru was thoughtful after that. Then he grew angry with InuYasha, for all of this could lie at his half-sibling's feet. He left the room without a word.

Two months passed since then until the next time the demon lord and the priestess spoke. This time it was of a different subject. He was badly injured this time, and she was the only able to help.

"Sesshomaru, stay still and let me heal you," snapped Kagome, growing highly irate. The dog demon was being stubborn and wouldn't remain abed when she needed to heal him. "I'm fine woman, I'll heal on my own," he growled. This was not his true reason at all though. His blood beast, his instincts had chosen the mortal priestess for his mate and he was trying to stave off mating her without her consent.

"Stop being so stubborn Sesshomaru," she said in frustration, finally attempting to restrain him physically. It didn't go as planned. Her hands slipped on the blood on his arm (he doesn't have both quite yet) and she fell forward landing atop of him. Her lips meet his and both gave into the comfort and healing that followed.

Both were pleased when they realized Kagome was pregnant. Sesshomaru started to plan for the new little member of the family they were about to gain, happy for the birth of his first born and heir. Kagome was happy because she loved children, and would spoil the child rotten.

Three months into the pregnancy Sesshomaru was alerted to the fact that the Last Battle was taking place. He and Kagome both left the Western Palace together to end Naraku. And end him and the undead priestess they did. Sango and Miroku died in the fight as well, slain by Naraku's minions. InuYasha was their sole survivor and Kagome highly doubted that he would live at all. He had been to badly shattered by Kikiyo's betrayal and Kagome's mating to his hated half-brother.

Now any day Kagome would be giving birth. Sesshomaru was always there, making sure she was all right. When her water broke finally that night she went though the painful process known as childbirth. Sesshomaru stay by her the entire time so she could give him her exact thoughts on the subject of an object the size of a watermelon trying to get out of something the size of a grape.

Now their infantile daughter looked up at them with innocent goldish blue eyes. Her hair was silver with black streaks and she had light lavender markings with a silver crescent moon. She was perfect, even in Sesshomaru's eyes. He still wasn't overjoyed by half-demons but in his opinion his daughter was perfect in every way.

Kagome smiled up at her mate. 'I guess you can have a happy ending, even if there is a sad beginning.'


End file.
